


Então

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Plot Twists, Portuguese, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Severus Snape Lives
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble pós-Livro 7 com Harry e Snape. Alerta de slash e de SPOILERS. English version also availabe, called So.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Então

**Então**

 

– Então você amou minha mãe esse tempo todo?

 

– O que lhe deu essa idéia?

 

– Seu Patronus era uma corça. O mesmo dela.

 

– Você é um idiota, Potter. Acha que meu Patronus é uma corça?

 

– Eu vi.

 

– Você sabe que os Patronus mudam para tomar a imagem do amor de sua vida. Então, meu Patronus agora é um pequeno cervo. Um cervato, para ser mais preciso.

 

– Cervato?

 

– Cervato é um filhote de cervo, Potter. Não seja denso. Na verdade, um pouco mais velho que um filhote. Um... adolescente.

 

– Então, se meu pai é um veado, e minha mãe é uma corça, então o cervato seria...

 

Olhos verdes se arregalam.

 

– Precisamente.

 

 


End file.
